Violet Note's Heart and Hooves Day
by ShyVioletNote
Summary: Violet Note is in love with Fluttershy and this heart and hooves day he's going to tell her.


Violet Note's Heart and Hooves Day

(This is my first Fanfic for my pony Violet Note, though might think of new names, and I hope you enjoy)

Violet Note walked through town looking for the items Fluttershy needed to make lunch. After he gathered the ingredients he was off to Fluttershy's, though he had other things on his mind.

"Im back Shy, got everything on the list." Violet said happily. "Oh, thank you. Um, would you like to stay and eat? If that's ok with you…" Fluttershy said. Violet was overjoyed to have been able to stay longer and accepted. "I would love to thanks shy"

As they ate Violet decided to start the conversation. "So heart n' hooves day is tomorrow…" Fluttershy looked up from her food. "Oh yeah, it is." Violet had to ask "Do you… have a certain special somepony…?" Fluttershy look at him curiously. "No I'll mostly just be here tending my animals." Violet has happy but didn't want it to be too obvious.

After lunch Violet said his goodbye to Fluttershy and went off to town. He wanted to get flowers for her and decided to trot to Rarity's for her help. "Hey Rare, can you help me with somethin'?" Rarity looked from her work at him. "Well of course, what is it you need?" Violet became more shy at this point. "Well I'd um… like to get a bouquet of flowers…"

Rarity was curious. "Oh? For a certain special somepony for tomorrow?" Violet became even more shy. "Y-yeah… can you help…?" Rarity happily trotted and got a list. "Get me all these flowers and I'll make you the loveliest bouquet she will ever see." Violet looked at the list and trotted off once again.

As he trotted he found his magic to be quite useful for holding the list and the map of the area while he moved. "I hope she'll like it… and more importantly… will she like me back…?" Violet shuffled through his thoughts as he picked the flowers. He rushed back in town to get the flowers back Rarity when he ran into Twilight.

Twilight was curious about the flowers. "Who are those for? Certain special somepony?" Violet nodded. "Yeah Rare is goin' to help me make it into a bouqet…" Twilight nodded and asked. "Who is your special somepony?" Violet blushed dark and quietly said Fluttershy but it was all but inaudible to Twilight. "If you uncomfortable saying you can just go, I'll be at my home if you need anything." Violet nodded "Bye Twilight" and he rushed off.

He entered and gave Rarity the flowers. "Here you go, now work your magic." Rarity smirked at the praise and went to work making the amazing bouquet. As she worked she was curious. "May I know who this will be for Violet?" Violet blushed again and sighed. "Just… don't tell anypony yet… its… Fluttershy…" Rarity was slightly surprised. "Oh really? Well I wish the best for you." Violet nodded. "Thanks Rare…"

After Rarity finished she handed him the bouquet. The sun was setting and she wished him off. "You have a big day tomorrow, do have a good nights rest." Violet trotted out. "Thanks again, night" As he got to his home he laid down but could tell he'd be restless. What would Fluttershy think? Would it ruin their friendship? Would it become something more? Thoughts raced through his head but he managed to get to sleep.

In the morning he washed up and got ready for the day. "Well… time to tell her my feelings." He trotted off to Fluttershy's cottage. He shyly stood outside having second thoughts. He finally gathered his bravery and knocked on the door.

Fluttershy answered the door but mostly looked at the bouquet. "Oh hello Violet… Who's that for…?" Violet blushed deep and managed to speak. "Well their… I've always kinda… I thought maybe you would…" Fluttershy stared at him as he fumbled on his words. Violet noticing he was not doing a good job revealing his feelings to her and finally shyly said. "I really like you and this bouquet is for you…" Fluttershy blushed a deep red and stared. She took the flowers very shyly and invited him in. "S-sit anywhere y-you'd like… I'll p-put these in water…"

Violet sat waiting for her. She set the flowers in a vase and placed it on her living room table. "So will you… be my certain special somepony…?" Violet asked. Fluttershy kept blushing deep. "Violet I…" Violet looked down, sadly expecting un-shared feelings. "I've kinda… liked you too… Violet…" Violet looked up happily and in Fluttershy's bravery she trotted to him and kissed him. They blushed and slowly parted lips after a few minutes. "I l-love you Fluttershy…" Violet added. "I love you to Violet…" Fluttershy shyly said back.

After the day had ended Fluttershy invited Violet Note to stay the night. "Um… would you mind… playing music for me Violet…?" Fluttershy blushed as she talked. "Anything for you…" Violet's horn glowed and his custom piano appeared. It was able to be set to so many sounds but for tonight he had it on a soft orchestra. The sweet sound filled the room and Angel popped in curious of the sound. He crawled on to his couch and drifted to sleep listening.

"You look tired… You can sleep if you want." Violet looked at Fluttershy and nodded. "Thanks Shy… where should I sleep?" To his surprised Fluttershy shyly added, "With me in my bed… if that's ok with you." Violet blushed nodding fast "I would love to."

They laid under the blankets. Staring at each other. They were happily staring into their eyes. "Night Shy…" He kissed her again and Fluttershy wrapped herself around him, cuddling into his soft neck.

They blissfully drifted to sleep feeling their warmth. And dreamt of the days to come.


End file.
